


where there is a spark there is gonna be a flame

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Fluff and Angst, I promise, Irondad, Isnt all sad, Other, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rape, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark gives a hug, has a good ending, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Not a one shot)Tony, with the help of Friday, figure out that peter is abused. Peter, with the help of Karen, avoid Tony for as long as possible. When Mysterio finds Peter, he breaks him. How will Tony, Peter, and the avengers cope with the loss of a child?





	1. Preface

This is my first official fanfic so feedback, positive or negative (as long as it is polite) is appreciated! I will be writing this by myself so updates, as much as id love to update every hour, might be a bit sporadic. I love any and everyone who has and will give my writing the time of day! Don't be afraid to leave a comment to start a conversation! I LOVE meeting new people, especially fellow writers and fandommers! Well, I hope you enjoy this Fanfic and my writing!   
Thank you for listening to my T.E.D talk!  
Abbey Jeanne P. (Age 14)


	2. Blind, Numb and Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is acting suspicious and most of the avengers notice. In fact, after the loss of May Parker he has been different. They pass it off as teenage hormones but something much more sinister is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first chapter! Comment and let me know how I did! Feel free to leave tips, praise or constructive critism, it is appreciated! Or don't, your choice!  
Symbol Key:  
(")- Speech  
(*)- Thoughts  
(<)- Flashback  
(***)- Warning for possible trigger scene  
(****)- Trigger scene over  
(@)- Time skip  
(^)-Text  
(^^)-Call  
(__ --)- Sound

(Peter's P.O.V)  
* I'm so excited to get to the tower and hang out with dad! I mean uh, Mr. Stark. I am practically bouncing in my seat for the bell to ring.*  
^ Good Afternoon, Mr. Stark. What time should I arrive at the tower for training and lab work?

^ I told you, call me Tony. You can come any time kid. We decided that we should take a break and have a movie night. You have clothes, shoes and toiletries in your room. I also bought textbooks to leave here so you didn't have to carry them all the time in your bag.^

^Wow! Thank you. Ill be over right after school then.^ 

^See you soon kid^

"Mr. Parker no phones in class, stay after the bell." The substitute said. I groaned.

"Yes sir".

@ ***  
The bell finally rung! One by one the other kids flooded out of the class room. Leaving me and the substitute alone.  
"Mr. Parker... I assume you know the cell phone policy?"  
"Yes, sir"  
"Any you still chose to text someone?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"No 'buts' that isn't the type of butt I want" The mans face started to change into... Mr. Stark?  
"Mr. Stark?" The imposter laughed, and predatorially sneered at me.  
"Try again" He cackled and his face twisted and pulled and he changed into... someone I didn't know.  
"Who-"  
"Mysterio, beck, but you shall call me Tony or Master"  
"What, no! What do you mean?" I asked confused. His face changed again. An almost perfect copy of dad. The only difference was, his smile was scary and mean, not warming and comforting.  
"Come here peter" The impostor beckoned.  
"No you aren't him!" I said, voice shaking and crackling.  
"Hmm I should change that" He mused. Then I felt a prodding in my head.   
"Get out of my head!"  
"Shhh honey. Don't be mean to master."   
"Stop it! Stop!" I cried.   
"You aren't in charge here." He said firmly. Then hit my- oh my god he spanked me! I whimpered quietly at the sting.  
"Please, stop" I begged.  
"Only because you used your manners" He said, he swatted my bum again. "Never tell anyone. Or it will get a whole lot worse."  
"Yes sir" I whispered. He grabbed my face roughly, and slapped. Then he pulled me down roughly onto the desk and spanked, once... twice... three times.   
"What is my name?"  
"Mysterio" I sneered. Wrong. He slapped my face again. Hard.  
"Correct yourself, unless you want another spanking." He smiled, sickly sweet. "now darling what is my name"  
"M... m...master" I cried. My face hurt, my bum hurt, and I was scared. His face finally turned back out of Mr. Starks.   
"Good boy" He said.   
@****  
Then I ran off. I ran and ran. I ran all the way to the avengers tower. Not caring about my pains and aches, or the tiredness I felt. I just wanted my dad, and his friends.


End file.
